


我们，是微尘

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 我们，是微尘。是随处可见的，在英雄们拯救世界时抬头遥望的路边行人。我们，注定要归于泥里的尘土。而我们也注定要从尘土中起身，扛起的是终将在这片土地上伫立下去的，不灭的哥谭。蝙蝠侠中心的哥谭故事，关于这座城和这个人的故事。生日快乐，蝙蝠侠。
Kudos: 1





	我们，是微尘

**Author's Note:**

> 蝙蝠侠中心的哥谭故事，虽然蝙的出场不算很多，但是在我心中这是一个献给他的故事，也是一个只有他才配拥有的故事。  
> 标题和开头的诗灵感来自《我们是星尘》，但是具体内容可能没什么关系。  
> 那么。  
> 生日快乐，蝙蝠侠。  
> 希望你能够永远守护着你的城市。  
> 你是我们的蝙蝠侠。

我们，是微尘。

是随处可见的，在英雄们拯救世界时抬头遥望的路边行人。

我们是不需要名字的大众。

我们是不汇集在一起就注定无法被听到的洪流。

我们是工作狗，是上班族，是天天在两点一线的生活中渐渐丧失了自我的社会机器中一颗小小的旋钮。

我们，注定要归于泥里的尘土。

周一。

一周之中最让人沮丧的一个早上。

对于人一个朝九晚五的上班族来说，周一都可以称得上是一周的噩耗，被迫回归了原点的悲剧。望不尽的工作全部都令人沮丧地悬挂在你的前方，而与此同时，唯一值得期待的周末却要在足足五天的煎熬之后。

没有人会喜欢像是这样的周一，尤其是在这样的早上。

在哥谭已经盘桓了多日的黑云不仅没有按照预告预测的那样，随着北风的袭来而迅速消散，反而，它们层层叠叠，堆积在人们的头顶。阵阵的冷风让人情不自禁地竖起了四月单薄的衣领，而更不消说，K-372号连环杀人案的阴云又从心理上为每个人都再添上了一道挥之不去的阴霾。

K-372号案件，因为被发现的第一位受害者凯特·布莱克而被以K冥冥大头，在各大媒体的报道中则被称为“市政厅连环抛尸案件”。自从一个月以前第一位受害者的尸体被找到后，每过两天，就会有一个新的受害者加入其中。他们大多都会在被报告失踪的第三天出现在市政厅旁边的排水管道和河流的连通处，第一个被发现的受害者被描述为“几乎是从里到外地翻了一个个儿”，“噩梦的现实体验”。因为工作的缘故，你甚至有幸见证过尸体的几张照片。

所有的内脏都没有了，心脏、肺叶、胃囊甚至是卵巢，就好像是有什么东西想要一把把它们拽出来，就宛如在沃尔玛超市抓住那一捆正在打折的串在一起的洋葱头一样，它们被粗暴地掏出然后不见踪影。剩下的尸体就只剩下了被从里翻到外的残骸还有已经腐烂的脂肪，即使是已经做好了心理准备，第一次看到时，你还是没能忍住胃酸从喉咙里逆流而出的感受。

K-372号杀人案件，被市长亲自下令，要求警局一定要在一周之内解决，但是一周、两周、三周过去后，仍旧毫无起色的，让所有人都焦头烂额的K-372号杀人案件。

现在，它的负责人就在你面前的办公室的茶水间中。

“……我会记得回去参加芭芭拉的毕业典礼的，对，我知道，我说过。”这么说着的哥谭警局重大刑事案件组组长吉姆·戈登一脸疲惫地用肩膀夹着电话，一边为自己泡着咖啡，一边试图对着电话另一端的，不知道是什么人——或者说，可以轻而易举猜出那到底是什么人的对象低声地解释说。“我很抱歉，我上次没能记住我们的结婚典礼日，但是芭芭拉的毕业典礼总是非常特殊的。你知道我……我并不是真的有意真的要忘掉的的。我只是……抱歉。”他突然停顿了片刻，大概是因为他腰间警局联络的呼叫器响起，而当他手忙脚乱地去抓腰带上的呼叫器的时候，他的手机啪哒一声地掉到了地上。你试图凑近帮助他，但是当他终于应答完他的组员的呼叫——关于又有一份新的尸检结果被法医发送到了他们的终端机上，而你将他掉到地上的手机递给他时。对面的电话早就已经不知道是碰撞时，还是对方不耐烦地被直接挂断了。

“操。”你听到戈登小声地说。但是随即，他放下了手机，将它看也不看地随手放进了自己后腰带的裤兜里，当他抬起头望向你的时候，他的脸上露出了一个不比“筋疲力尽的老狗”好上太多的糟糕透顶的微笑来。

“又是周一，哈？”

又是周一。你短暂地同意，就好像用一句周一就足以涵盖你们在这一天开始时所经历的所有的一切的苦难。当你走向茶水间的案台时，戈登正在匆匆喝着不属于他的那杯咖啡。

专案组的工作地点，是在哥谭警局的四楼，而三楼是你们巡查部门和隔壁档案部门共用。每一层都有着属于自己的茶水经费，而当你又在自己楼层的茶水间遇到戈登时，你就知道——

“……又是整整两天通宵的一个周末。”戈登筋疲力尽地同你说。“专案组为了K-372想了所有的办法，但是那个杂种就是不肯暴露出哪怕一点的信息。”

我会同办公室的人说把你们的咖啡损耗记到我们的账上。他说。还有，“能不能不要告诉简是我们组的人把你们的咖啡喝光了，好吗？她上次警告我说，如果我再这么干哪怕一次，她就要找人来给茶水间加装一个非请莫入的门锁……但是我们真的没处去弄咖啡了。”他根本像是快要睡着了一样的抬起眼镜，揉弄着鼻梁，“就拜托你。”

我没有问题。你和他保证。你当然会和他保证。

你和吉姆认识了这么多年，你们从警校一起被分配到同一个部门，你们在一起工作，一起巡查，一起因为是警局的最底层而被加派没有人愿意理的糟糕透顶的夜班。

你当然愿意帮上吉姆一点小忙。

“就……谢谢你。”这个筋疲力尽的男人甩了甩头。他再次拿起了滴滴作响的警方联络器，这一次，他看了一下上面的通讯对象，然后又匆匆地看了眼你。

你当然是选择什么都没有看到，低下头开始给自己沏起咖啡的你假装自己并没有听见一段很明显不像是任何警局成员会和戈登进行的对话。

“……更多尸体发现时的照片。还有，今天早上最新发现的尸体我也需要调查取样……”

“老天，什么时候又发现了一具。”戈登叹息。“两分钟前吗，他们还没告诉我。我知道了，我马上过去……”

当他匆匆地向你点头，然后抓着联络器，开始向着四层进发的时候，你们办公室的另一个人，从刚刚开始，就不知道在哪偷听的乔偷偷地游荡了出来。

“他在这个位置上干不久了。”

什么？

“我是说老戈登。有人在昨天抓拍到了他和你知道的那个谁一起在楼顶交换证物的照片。你知道上面的人到底会怎么看。要我说，市长和局长都对那个蝙蝠还有戈登在心里恨之不及——他们端掉了法科齐的两个窝点，而法科齐才是市长竞选的幕后赞助对象。媒体抓到这条消息后，他们不会打算就这样善罢甘休……大家都在猜市长和局长到底是会为了尽快破案而忍耐戈登更久，还是以此为理由直接抓他进监狱……”

……这倒是充分解释了为什么今天吉姆甚至没有太多费事地掩饰他在和“那个蝙蝠”通话，你思考，然后又给自己的咖啡加了更多的奶精。

他真的不该在这种时候被人抓住把柄。你一边叹气，一边端起咖啡来，向着座位走去，同时已经开始为接下来的一周感到头痛地想着说。他真的不该在这种时候再来发愁这种事。

但是不该又不代表着不会发生。

就在你回到座位的第五个分钟，你听到了从茶水间传来的一声尖叫。

“是哪个王八蛋又他妈偷喝了我们的咖啡，我周五放在这儿的一大袋子呢？整整有六十美元呢！”

不管是六十美元还是六百美元的咖啡恐怕都拯救不了深陷泥潭的戈登。

你在打开新一周的excel表格，然后像是往常一样地开始阅读数据前，短暂地想道。

可怜的家伙。

他真的不该被人为难像是这样的事的。

周二。

多少要强过一点周一，但是从观感上依旧没有好到哪里去的极其糟糕着的日子。在这一天，你和家里人在一起共进早饭。视上的天气预报喋喋不休地介绍着说，因为强冷空气的来袭，所以哥谭的阴雨可能要一直持续到下周的某个时候。当你举头看向窗外，满目都是阴沉的似乎可以滴下水来的层层乌云。

“……关于‘市政厅连环抛尸案件’的最新消息。昨日，GCPD专案组组长戈登被举报称，其与知名违法分子‘蝙蝠侠’曾经在本周周一的凌晨交换了‘市政厅案件’的证物。关于此，警察局局长亨特发表讲话，称警局不会允许像是这样的信息向从业人员以外的无关人士透露，尤其是像‘蝙蝠侠’这样的犯罪分子……”

“蝙蝠侠才不是什么犯罪分子呢。”坐在你对面的孩子，你的二儿子，汤姆，这么愤愤不平地说，他才正是十二三岁的年纪，算起来，或许刚好是最喜欢发表自己的政见的年龄。“他们只是想要找一个替罪羊，可以替他们转移走公众的视线——一群无能的家伙。”他这么说着，又用叉子响亮地敲了一下自己面前的餐盘。

你有点担心你的儿子在这方面走的实在是过于的愤世嫉俗——有时候，你觉得你对于他们两个疏于管教。他们两个，你当然是指你的二儿子汤姆，和大女儿朱莉亚。在他们成长的过程中，因为忙于警局的工作，你实在是没有抽出空闲来陪伴他们两个。而当你回头的时候——你的大女儿已经宣布要和你断绝关系地搬出了家门去住，而现在，你的二儿子坐在那里，比什么时候都要更加地像她。

“吃饭的时候不要讲话。”你的妻子玛丽亚庄严地宣布说。“还有，汤姆，不要用你的叉子去敲你的餐盘。这很没有礼貌。也不要像是刚刚那样满嘴都是吃的的就马上开口讲话。学学你的爸爸，在餐桌上保持应该有的沉默。”

“他什么时候没有在保持沉默。”你听到了汤姆冷笑了一声，而当你抬起眼镜的时候，你对上了他深褐色的眼睛，那里面满是对你的讽刺，还有一阵轻微的挑衅。

这种青春期的反抗你已经在你的大女儿身上见到了尤其之多，而现在，它又再一次地附身在了你的二儿子身上。

“他就是个不管在什么时候都只是会‘嗯，嗯，好的’然后假装什么事情都没有发生的回到自己座位上的窝囊废罢了。”当你听到你的孩子这么评论你时，你感觉自己好像又回到了一年前的那个夏天。那个时候，你的大女儿拽着包，愤怒地站在你家的大门门口。

“我讨厌你什么时候都是一副默不作声的模样。你就不敢真正的为这座城市站出来，哪怕你知道什么是对的，什么是错的。”她提高了声音，就好像这是她忍耐了许久许久的，必须要告诉你的话。“我讨厌你的麻木，你的疲态，你那副不管怎样都好，只在乎自己的德行。你就根本不算是个男人，懦夫！就是因为像你这样的人，哥谭才会显得这么糟糕。你没有任何想要改变这个城市的意愿还有想法，你就是个苟且偷生的鼠辈！懦夫！”

听到自己的女儿说出这种话总是尤其地伤人的，特别是，当你还一直以为，你为这个家，为你的女儿献上了所有的一切，你以为你把她照顾得很好的那些时候。

你当然有意识到你的女儿一直对你心怀不满，但是你以为，那不过是普通的青春期反抗，放着不管就完事了。

“而你就是因为哪怕我这么说你也不会大吼一句我是个混蛋，我才会更加地瞧不起你。”现在，你的儿子在你的面前挥舞着他面前的刀叉，他的神态里表现出了无法遏制的轻蔑，以及难以置信的愤怒。

“你根本就不关心这座城市怎么样，是吧，爸爸？”

当他这么说的时候，你也感受到了一阵轻微的被触怒。

你看起来是个好脾气的男人，或者说，是个懦弱的男人。你从小受到的来自你的父亲的教育，就是要小心行事，沉默寡言。“不要做那些对你来说没有好处的事情，说真的，在这种时候冒尖除了让大家攻击你会有任何的好处吗？你想想看，你到底有没有能力通过站出来来改变眼前的这一切。你没有——所以，那就不要冒傻气。”

小心驶得万年船。最重要的是留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。

警局里那个慷慨激昂试图收集证据揭露市长和黑帮不正当勾结的戴夫，在还没来得及汇总完证据之前就被人打断了两条腿，他还没满月的孩子不幸死于一场车祸，妻子浑身烧伤。而在那之后不久，据说他离开了这座城市，带着他破碎的正义感一起。

这是一座你要么遵从它的规则，要么就只能被驱逐甚至惨遭杀害的城市。你从小就明白了这些，并且一直以来，你勤勤恳恳，成功在警局一路坐到了今天——既没有做下什么不可挽回的错事，也没有和黑帮勾勾搭搭地出卖了自己的良心。你就只是维持着自己的中庸之道。

“你没有和黑帮勾结在一起只是因为你没有那个胆子。”你听到了汤姆冷笑了一声。某种意义，他倒是戳破了某个你倒是也不介意承认的事实。“你怕他们会要求你做毁了你饭碗的那些事。”

“……我倒是以为爸爸就没有那么地不好。”一直坐在桌前，沉默地抱着自己的碗，默不作声的梅突然开口说。她是你的小女儿，也是你的工作稳定下来以后，唯一一个从襁褓中就是由你亲手带起，可爱粘人的，会在你的怀里甜甜地喊你爸爸的，用她稚嫩的面孔蹭上你满是胡茬的下巴的，乖巧可爱的小女儿。

她是梅，是你的宝贝，是这个家中唯一一个还没有学会从心底对你心怀轻蔑的人。

“他给我们吃的，喝的，用的，负责我们平时的用度花销……”

“布鲁斯·韦恩还在天天为着那些哥谭的慈善项目投钱。然而这也不妨碍他是我们城市中最无能的一个蛀虫。”有些时候你会思考，如果你真的打了你的儿子，他是否就因此对你心怀尊敬。然而结论是那应当是没有用处的。

他对你的蔑视来源于他的精神，而他的这部分的精神则是来自于他对你的了解。

你确实没有干过任何值得你的孩子尊敬的，能够昂首挺胸说，“那是我爸爸做的”的好事，也没有做过任何能够让你的孩子战战兢兢，耸起了脖子的坏事。你就是一个看起来随处可见的微尘。

对于孩子们来说，知道自己的父亲是一粒微尘总是让人觉得不可接受的。

“布鲁斯·韦恩是一个好人。”

“当他拥有那样的财力却什么也不肯做，只是想和那群漂亮的女的一起打打高尔夫然后腻在一起的时候，他就是一个坏人。他和这个城市一起同流合污。”你的儿子斩钉截铁地宣布道。

我曾经见过布鲁斯·韦恩小时候。你不知道为什么——大概只是纯粹不想让这个餐桌的气氛变得更加阴郁，于是忍不住开口说。当年他父母死掉的时候，是我和吉姆在一起巡街，我们两个找到了这个男……

“我听过这个了！听过了几十次几百次几千次！老天，你的生命中到底有没有比这更值得一提的有用的事情！并且就算当时在那里的人不是你又如何呢？每个人都可以完成这么简单的工作，把那个小孩接回去，登记信息，然后交给其他的负责的人。我真的难以想象你居然还在为这件事沾沾自喜！”

你没有沾沾自喜，你想要争辩，就好像你也没有真的认为自己可以做到任何“不是自己的人就做不到”的伟大工作。你只是一粒微尘。

然而你的儿子拒绝再同你继续交流，就好像每个你这个年纪的父亲都会烦恼的事情一样，他匆匆地跑远，直到你的妻子追出，“跟你的爸爸道歉！”你听到他们一边跑上楼一边互相地嘶吼。“还有，不要以为你可以自己一个人跑去上学。我一定会送你去的——现在这街头可是有杀人犯呢，我的老天！”

“蝙蝠侠是会拯救我们的英雄！”

“事情是会变得好起来的，你说对吗，爸爸？”而就在你开始心不在焉地吃起早餐桌上的第三块的面包——你必须加快自己的速度，因为你上班马上就要迟到了——的时候，你感觉到了有什么东西轻轻地推了推你的腿，然后柔声地对着你开口说。

那是你的女儿，当然，那是你最为心爱的小女儿。

那是你亲爱的梅。

她在用着一个女儿会对着自己的父亲所能露出的，最为全心全意的信赖还有安全的表情在看着你。

事情当然会变得好起来。于是，你想也不想地便和她保证说。事情会变得好起来，那个凶手，他，呃，不管是觉得无聊而放弃了，还是被捉拿归案，事情都是会变得好起来的……这些事总是会变成过去的……

哥谭已经在这个大西洋的东岸伫立了两百年，而两百年的时间，它既没有因为少了一个蝙蝠怪人而倒下，也不会因为多了几个杀人狂魔而不幸溃败。

它就一直伫立在那里。

没有道理这次事情不会变得好起来，就像是往常。

“所以爸爸会努力做到。”小小的梅仰起头，一本正经地向你确认着保证说。“幼儿园里的老师说了，警察会努力地保护我们……”

准确一点说，是重案组的警察会试图保护你们。是重案组的负责人，戈登，一边维护着摇摇欲坠的家庭，一边努力地保护着你们。

是那个蝙蝠怪人在试图保护着你们。你想，虽然你不知道那个蝙蝠怪人到底是一个怎么回事。

他是从三年前突然地出现，就好像这座城市曾经拥有的几个见义勇为的小伙子一样，唯一的区别是，三年过去，他还没有像是那些轻而易举就被现实击溃了的人们一样屁滚尿流地失踪。

坊间传闻认为他是一个恶魔，一个没有形体的生物。然而你知道他并不是那种东西。

那毫无疑问只能是一个男人。清醒一点。只有男人才会说话，只有男人才会拿过证据。只有男人才会降落到别人的屋顶，露出半截的下巴。

“汤姆相信那个人可以拯救我们。”小小的梅抬起了头，她认真地看着你。“而你觉得呢，爸爸？”

没有什么人可以真的拯救这座城。

它是一座城市，它是千百年来从未改变过的那个哥谭。

所以，正确的答案是你不相信。你不认为一个男人真的可以凭一己之力做到任何不是人类所能做到的事情。而让哥谭变得更好毫无疑问不是人类能做到的事情。他可以做一个义警，可以四处打击犯罪，他可以把很多很多的抢劫犯吊起来，挂在哥谭警局的门廊之外。

但是总还是会有更多的年轻人加入抢劫犯的预备军的，你生活在这里，你知道。就算没有法科齐，没有科伯特，这个地方也会有英科齐，也会有科叔特。

但是，你不想让你的小女儿烦心像是这样的事情。

所以。

会好起来的。你拉住了她的手，一脸严肃地和她保证。会好起来的。

爸爸同你拉勾发誓。

周三。

阴雨连绵，就好像是老天爷都觉得不该有人对这样的周三感到开心的阴天。

车外是连绵不绝的雨水，车内，是你，还有你最新分配来的那位警局搭档。

约翰逊不是一个地地道道的哥谭人，事实上，他到达哥谭的时间还没有你的小女儿梅长。他是两年前被分配到这个地方的，就好像哥谭总有很多警察放弃了自己当初的理想，或者看穿了自己微薄的薪水，他们全部都会选择转业离职——如果没有因为太过正义或者太过贪婪而死在自己的岗位上的话——他们全部都会离开。

约翰逊就是被专门调来来补像是这样的空缺的。你通过此可以猜测，他大概不是一个特别富裕的人，因为富裕的人基本可以在听说需要调人前往哥谭时就已经塞给人事的负责人足够多的贿金。当年你被分配工作的时候也遇到过一模一样的情况。“你应该赶紧去找负责的教官，虽然，不是说你可以靠钱买到去大都会，或者更好的，去加州之类的好门票。但是至少，不要回到哥谭那个破烂地方总是值得的。”你上一届的前辈，原地就职成为了警察学院里的辅导人员的朋友认真地告诫着你说。“对于那些分配工作的人来讲，他们无所谓到底是甲还是乙还是丙被送到那个地方老死，但是对于你来说，那就是你的大半辈子。说真的，你真的想在那种地方浪费你的人生吗？警察的地位全国最低，更不用说，犯罪分子根本就不惮于在动手的时候多杀害几个可怜巴巴的警察……”

最好的方法就是听从那个前辈的建议，事实也是，你的绝大多数同辈也都通过钱财买通了自己的门路。你恐怕自己都不明白为什么自己没有真的去施行它。

“我们是不会逃跑的哥谭人。”可能是你那个对于哥谭过于富有荣誉感的母亲，种族歧视，讨厌着所有跑进这所城市里来的妈妈，她挥舞着汤勺时往你的脑子里灌进去的那些奇奇怪怪的念想。你至今还记得她是如何站在汤锅前，对着你的父亲的妥协愤世嫉俗。“我们，生在这里，死在这里，想要让我们离开，没门儿！那些该死的从别的地方跑来的懒鬼以为他们可以通过犯罪来逼走我们，做梦，我们家上数七代就已经在这片土地上定居。没有人可以教我们到底要怎么样的生活。我们就是这儿的土地。听好！”她突然瞪向你，“我们是不会逃跑的哥谭！”

你当然不会认同你母亲这方面的想法，就好像你也不认为，就算你没有逃跑，哥谭就可以为此出现任何好的那一面的转折。你就只是不像约翰逊这样，从来没有到达过哥谭的人那样对它满怀憎恨。事实上，很多时候，你觉得它其实也不能说是不好的……

“……发臭的阴沟，看不到头的小巷，藏污纳垢的低楼……”

所有这些约翰逊抱怨过的，都是你的生活中富有着意义的，那些你一觉醒来，你可以在呼吸中辨认出的，属于你的生活的一个部分。你生在这儿，长在这儿，就好像那个吉姆·戈登。

“而我们现在居然还在指望他，指望那个吉姆·戈登，还有那个穿着黑衣跑来跑去，自以为自己是什么英雄的奇怪的异装癖！你知道他让我想起什么吗？他让我想起那种拿着棒棒糖问孩子说要不要到自己拖车上玩的恶心的傻逼。他绝对应该是个巴基斯坦人，穆斯林都是这副该死的德行。”

也不能这么说吧。你条件反射地回答，虽然你实际想反驳的是那句自以为是英雄的异装癖。

你不知道为什么这句话，当它真的出现的时候，以一种极其微妙的方式让你感觉到了一阵极为轻微的冒犯。就好像你也不喜欢用着用这样的口吻去议论筋疲力尽的吉姆·戈登。

但是约翰逊却以为你是在反驳那句巴基斯坦人。

“不要以为他露出了个白下巴，我们就可以说他不是个穆斯林。我和你说，我见过那些猪猡凑在一起的蠢样子，只有那个群体才会出现像是蝙蝠人这样的变态。你不觉得蝙蝠很丑陋吗？它看上去就像是阴沟里的老鼠，只是这只老鼠它不安分，它要插上翅膀，它要满世界乱飞。”

老鼠就去当一只阴沟里的老鼠算了。约翰逊冷笑了一声。“嘿，说不定他还真跟那个什么迈克尔·杰克逊一样呢。你知道吗，他原来是个傻逼黑人，却非要把自己漂白变成一个不像是自己的白人。他们都是那样，可怜。”

迈克尔·杰克逊好像也不是因为自己想要漂白才变成白人的，事实上，你想起的说法是他得了白化病。但你不知道那到底是否是真的，就好像你知道与否，对于这件事来说都并不重要。

又不会真的有人在关心你是谁，你在想什么。你认为这件事是对的还是错的。

但是当他这么说着自己的观点，包括那个其实你也不怎么喜欢的蝙蝠侠的时候，你却仍然感到了一阵极其轻微的不快。大概是因为你也不喜欢他用这样的语调去谈论“阴沟”里的哥谭。然而那跟你又没有什么关系。

“保持中庸，儿子，保持你的和气。因为在这个地方，任何记恨都是有可能会让你被害死的。”你又听到了你的父亲的话，这毫无疑问是有道理的，介于，你和戈登几乎是活到现在还没有被干掉的警局里最老的两个老人。

戈登似乎是一个特例。

他总是一个特例。

当你第一次登上返回哥谭的巴士，看到那个坐在座位上，愁眉苦脸，满腹心事的戈登时，你就已经感觉到，这个男人一定会是一个极其特殊的特例。

他确实和你们所有人都很不一样。他总是在挣扎，总是在冒尖，他是那种局长背后和人谈话时会被骂作“娘希匹”的讨人厌的害虫，不过与此同时，或许是因为他和你同样是出自哥谭，所以在其他像他这样过于耿直的探员都被弄走了的时候，他却摇摇晃晃地保持住了一个不至于被辞退的平衡。

他曾经问过你要不要和他一起被调到重案组去，你婉言地谢绝了它。因为重案组的工作更多，工资更少，况且，你不觉得去重案组工作有什么意义。

有什么意义呢？这座城市的每个人都知道法科齐或者科伯特是一半以上罪恶的罪魁祸首，而剩下的，则是你抓进去一个就会冒出一群的，宛如背阴处的蘑菇一样层出不穷的小案子。你不想真的假装你是个和他一样出淤泥而不染的正派人士。

你就是个普通人，你很中庸，就好像在你身后，层层叠叠，无数个和你一样的，沉默寡言的哥谭的中年男子。

那些新派的，激进的，还没有被社会摔打过的年轻人最终全部会加入你们，就好像那些罪犯，那些误入歧途的青少年，他们也有很多会加入你们的行列。

你扪心自问不能够算是一个很坏的人，但是你也没有觉得自己会显得很好。因为一个好人是不会在这样的一个雨天，和这样的搭档一起坐在巡警车里，准备前往一条他前往过了无数次的街道，然后去收取店家们“主动赠送”的辛苦费或者是保护费。

在远处可以望见的拐角处，你已经看到了你惯来会去的香橼街街口的第一家面包店。

过去，每次你来，你都会看到一群在门口玩耍的小孩子。

和梅一样大小的，高高兴兴聚在一起玩的，少数族裔的小孩子。

但是，就连小孩子都不会在这样的阴雨天外出，也不会在这样一个，有变态杀人狂在路上游荡的时候被放到屋子的外面。

你又想起了那个每天只能在家里等待着大家回去，已经有足足两个礼拜没有出过一次门的梅。

就在这天，中途突然离开酒席的布鲁斯·韦恩在市政厅附近的一个河道里被发现。被发现时，他看起来醉醺醺的，并宣布自己想要知道哥谭的下水道里到底有没有一条动人的美人鱼。

百分之四十的哥谭人支持变态杀人狂下一个目标是他。

你没有参与关于这个话题的讨论。

你只是感觉到厌倦。

随便什么人都会好。

你希望蝙蝠侠或者戈登能够快点终结掉这该死的一切。

周四。

警局的室外下着阴雨，警局的室内则笼罩于一片乌云。

昨天晚上，重案组一名刚刚前来报道，并且以一种刚入职的热情跟随重案组连轴转了将近两个礼拜的年轻警员亚历山大·约顿·琼斯终于获得了他上班后的第一次调休。他在返回自己住所的路上失踪，他们绝大多数人都知道这意味着他会到哪去。

“戈登完蛋了。”你听到你的同事们正聚在一起窃窃的私语。“戈登完蛋了。局长本来就不是很想为蝙蝠的那件事情保他，这事一出，他作为重案组负责人又一定会负有责任。他完蛋了。”

解除职务的命令到来的非常迅速。当天下午，亚历山大·琼斯的寻人启事还没有贴完半个哥谭，你就已经看到戈登和他半个重案组的成员被戴上了手铐，一起被送往楼下的拘留与审讯室。

“可惜。”你的同事们又说，“重案组本来就没有几个人想去，油水本来也不多，加班倒是一个也不少。这事一出，恐怕，唉……更没有人愿意会加入重案组的工作，你说他们是图什么呢……”

你不知道他们是图什么。一直以来，他们的行事就好像是来自世界的另一个维度。他们和平庸的你显得格格不入。

然而格格不入的你也会有迫在眉睫的烦心。“我没有办法同时在家照看梅，然后还要分身去接汤姆回家。我想让汤姆请假，但是他坚持说他不肯……他不想在同学面前丢脸，我猜测，当我对他说请假在家的时候，他对我尖叫说他信任那个什么蝙蝠侠。现在只能指望学校让他们放假了，但是校长办公室今天和我说，市长仍旧坚持那个杀人案只是小范围偶发的突然现象至没有证据证明是同一个凶手所为……”

那么这就意味着哥谭有两个癖好相近的杀人爱好者，他们都喜欢把人的内脏丢出来，然后用一种惨绝人寰的方式对待受害者剩下的尸体。你真的有点怀疑这和“确实有一个连环变态凶手”放一起，到底哪个听起来更糟。

“市长是不会放过这次的机会的。他把戈登扣住，主张戈登一直在里应外合蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠就是罪犯，而那个亚力克斯就是因为发现了某些没能被公布的证据而被他们除掉。他可以利用这个直接干掉戈登这个刺头，然后蝙蝠侠？蝙蝠侠还是会替他解决掉那个变态杀人狂——就算没有也没关系，这件事总是会过去的。”人们仍旧在办公室里窃窃私语。

你知道这件事情多半会是真的，因为你知道市长有着一辆甚至能够防弹的豪车。你还知道市长有很多的私人保镖。你知道他从来都不会在哥谭独自走路。

可是你的女儿会需要在哥谭走路。你的妻子会需要在哥谭走路。你的儿子，他也同样会在哥谭的街道上走路。他们会需要一个人走路，而当某些事发生时，尖叫甚至都来不及从他们的喉咙里钻出。

你几乎是头晕目眩地想着这件事，你想着你的女儿，你的梅一个人走在路上，然后，消失在了篱笆的另一端。你想起了你的大女儿，你想起了已经很久没有联系过的朱莉亚。你想起了你告诉过她多少次别在哥谭走夜路，而她从来就不肯听。“如果每个好人都龟缩在了家里，那么这座城市就会变成恶人的乐园。”可是如果每个好人都龟缩在了家里，那么就算偶尔有一两个人敢于走上街头，又有什么用呢？

既然每个好人都在家里，你拦在门口，对着那时还住在家里的女儿大吼说，那么你就该想想不那么做的自己才是一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。就是这样的话让你的女儿对你感到了深深的失望。

“爸爸，事情会变得好起来吗？”你又想起了就在周二的那天早起，你的小女儿抓着你的衣袖，对着你的眼睛问出的这个让人无法回答的问题。

会好的。你用手揪起了头发。会有新的能人出现带领大家解决掉这个问题。

一切会好的。

周五。

阴云仍旧没有任何散去的希望。

每个人都被警局要求原地加班，而你也毫无疑问地被困在了座位上，被迫研究着那些失踪的人失踪前的地点，思考到底有什么值得提出作为参考的共同之处。同一个办公室，主要负责财务和报表计算的简早早地放弃了这么一份她实在是帮不上忙的工作。当你去茶水间里的时候，你听到她在电话中这么说：“……新上任的卡彭特组长，我都说不清他到底是在法科齐的餐桌上出现的更多还是在科伯特的餐桌上出现的更多。再这样下去我会怀念戈登的，他虽然总会喝光我们的咖啡储备，但是见鬼，他好歹还是要强过卡彭特。”

他肯定要强过卡彭特，毕竟，卡彭特就像是一个没有用的笨人，他只是被用来占据住这个位置，确保以后不会有更多人给哥谭的黑帮们添乱的那颗棋子。而你进入了茶水间，在确认了简已经离开，房间里没有人之后，你掏出了放在裤兜里的自己的手机。

那个亚历山大·琼斯消失的地方，是哥谭东区的第五十四街，那里距离朱莉亚上学的地方只有不到两个街区。

你在哪？你是否一切都好？

听爸爸的话，不要出去，尽可能地呆在你的宿舍，不要离开。

五十四街有一个年轻人失踪了，警察，配枪。

我不希望你也遭遇像是这样的危险。

你收到了我的短信吗，朱莉亚？给爸爸回一个。

爸爸知道你还在生爸爸的气，但是求你了。

朱莉亚，答应我，别跑到街上去。

那一串从昨天开始一直到今天，所有显示对方已读的短信整齐地列在你的手机屏幕上。虽然往好里想说，这意味着你的大女儿仍然处于安全的境况，然而你还是想听到她。

你想听到她，想要听到你的女儿的声音。

你拨出了那个电话。

第一次，它响了几声，然后被提示挂断。于是你知道她可能是在上课，你希望她是在上课，所以你给她发短信恳求她，恳求她别做傻事，别再去学校了，这种时候没有人会需要她做这种“当好人害怕时我要站出来的”愚蠢的傻事。然而信息这一次却没有人阅读。

你打了个电话过去，连滴滴声都没有就已经被挂断的提示音让你知道，你的大女儿再一次地把你加入了她痛恨的黑名单中。

你知道你的大女儿恨你。

你闭上眼睛，感觉到自己身体的一阵虚弱，你几乎快要为着这响声——如果这已读不回的短信，不是因为你的大女儿拉黑了你，而是因为她就在听到了你的电话声分神的下一秒遭遇了什么不测的想象摇摇欲坠。这是一种夸张的修辞手法，事实上，你有点希望你坠下去，可你只是站在那儿，有些疲倦地背靠着桌台。

“……我会参加芭芭拉的毕业典礼的。”不知道为什么，在那一瞬间，你似乎听到了戈登在这里，他在对着电话这么说。“我会去，我发誓，我保证。”

你们全都陷在了困境里。你，戈登，蝙蝠，还有那些个同样被困在这个警局里，大大小小，烦躁不安着的人们。你们在困境里，当你这么说的时候，你想着的是你，梅，玛丽亚，汤姆，还有朱莉亚。

哥谭不是一个适合养大孩子的地方，但是这么说着的你们却全部都在哥谭被养大。你看到乔轻轻地敲了敲门，这个问你有没有用完茶水间的年轻人不好意思地笑笑，说他要给自己寡居的母亲打一个电话。

你几乎是脚步虚浮地走了出去，中间，有几次，你以为你会被压垮过去。但是实际上，你并没有。哥谭的人似乎永远都不会被真正压垮。那是一种你们生来就不会具备的脆弱性。一个脆弱的人无法在这样的一个城市站立生存。

而你们这些哥谭人，你们是喝着同样的水长大的，这就让你们变得相似，虽然你们的个性如此不同，然而在骨子里，你们却全都有一模一样的相似的地方。

你闭着眼，靠在电脑屏幕上，休息了一会儿，然后又振作起了精神，为了你的孩子，你的家人，开始重新看起那些人失踪时的地方。

不会有蝙蝠再落在GCPD的屋顶上。

这只失去了落脚点的蝙蝠只能在人们的上空盘旋。

周六。

无比昏暗的天气。

今天早上，当你醒来时，你甚至一度以为自己的闹钟上错了时间，现在应该是凌晨，而不是清早，但是所有的时钟都告诉了你，现在已经到了白天。这样的光线让你想起了上帝决定毁灭世界时的那些你已经快要忘记了的圣经条文，而当你在准备洗漱的时候，你的妻子已经为你准备好了出门加班的外衣。

你的女儿正在客厅里安静地等着你，你的梅，你小小的梅。

“爸爸。”正在揉着眼睛的她低声地问着你说。“你要去加班吗？”

嗯，是啊，加班。你低下头，揉了揉她的脑袋。只是一些简单的平时没处理完的工作……

“骗人。”可是她小小的声音却在这个安静的房间中一下子炸裂开。停在你的耳朵里，就像是宣布天堂之门关闭，然后掉在你面前的炸弹一样，小小的滴答声。“幼儿园的老师和我们说了，那是个连环变态杀人犯。我都已经知道了。”

电视上说，有一个年轻的警察死了。

“所以说……爸爸。”你的梅，你小小的梅，她抬起眼来，认真地询问着你说。“所以说，爸爸……”

现在出门加班的你，也有可能会死吗？

很难想象那到底是怎样一种令人伤痛的感觉。

你知道你们每个人都会死。

你们都会死。就好像在这个城市里已经死去的千千万万个人。你们都会死去，就好像你们都会出生。你们前仆后继的死去，有的时候是病死，有的时候是老死，有的时候是意外死，有的时候是蓄意的死。

然而你知道你们都会死，你也知道总有一天自己会死。

想到自己的死亡这件事，多少总会感到一些虚弱的虚无缥缈。

然而，当你小小的女儿，你年仅四岁，还应该在花园里无忧无虑着的女儿，当她也抬起头，问你到底会不会死的时候。

死，是多么残酷的一个词啊。

它不应该从一个只有四岁大的小女孩的嘴里说出来。就好像一个连环变态杀人犯的单词也不该从一个只有四岁大的小女孩的嘴里说出来。它们对于一个小女孩来说实在是太长太难。

而只有四岁大的女孩子，四岁大啊，她们应该还在傻傻地，咯咯欢笑。

你不想让你只有四岁大的孩子坐在那里，烦恼着终有一天，她可怜的父亲会因此而死。

但是，只要你们在这个地方，你们就总会在最后接受它。

你的父母终有一天会死，就好像你终有一天会死，你的妻子终有一天会死，就好像你的儿子，你的女儿终有一天会死。

你小小的梅也终有一天会死。

当你意识到这件事的时候，某样东西在你的心里被一下子不自然地抽紧了。

爸爸不会有事的。你同她说。你同她牵手，你同她拉勾保证。爸爸不是说了一切都不会有事的吗？你还记不记得那个时候爸爸和你的约定。

“但是……那不是一样的约定。”梅轻轻地回答着你说。“那是……不一样的东西。我知道爸爸是努力了的。”

她知道爸爸是努力了的。

“只是努力了还做不到，那就是没有办法的事。”

她看着你。那巧克力色的眼睛瞪的大大的，无比认真地凝望着你。

……爸爸会保护你们的。

那个时候，你只能像是这样地，搂紧了她的肩膀，一次又一次地重复着告诉着你的女儿说。

爸爸会保护你，爸爸会保护你们。

然后，你闭上眼睛，你感觉到梅的呼吸，她小小的，像是知更鸟一样，在你脸颊上的呼吸。你感觉到了她的心跳，她的小小的心跳，即使有一天整个世界消失，你也不会忘记的，她此刻依偎在你的怀里的，小小声的心跳。

爸爸会保护你。你再一次地重复说。

你站了起来。

在出门的时候，你又遇到了你的儿子，你那个自从两年前开始就不再认真地看你，总是一次又一次地跑走，大声地说他讨厌爸爸的，那个同样是你的骨肉，你的心血，你曾经搂抱在怀里的孩子。

“……你要出门去了。”他脸色苍白地说。

我要出门去了。你对着他，再一次地同意说。

你大概永远理解不了为什么有那么一刻，他向你微微靠近了一步，就好像是他想要突然地张开双手去拥抱你。就好像你也不能够明白为什么，他最终还是退了回去，重新归入了阴影中。

“我爱你，爸爸。”你听到了他这么讲。

我当然知道。你说，我当然知道。

你的孩子们都很爱你，你的家人们都很爱你，你的世界都很爱你。

这是这么多年以来第一次地，他站在那儿，看着你，他的目光里没有轻蔑。

他对你的目光里含有着某种小心翼翼的尊敬。

尊敬。

尊敬又不能去当什么饭吃。

尊敬也不能买回被人干掉的一条狗命。

尊敬不能带来任何的好处，尊敬。

但是那天，当你走出家门去的时候，你听到了自己迈出的步伐。

你将整个世界丢在了自己的身后，然后你抬起头。

你步入了要破坏掉这个世界的位于前方的一片朦胧的未知。

然后，周日。

你听到了人们在尖叫。

你听到了人们在恐慌的逃跑。

所有的感官都在这一刹那突破了负荷，你看到了一个巨型的怪兽，由长瘤的藤蔓组成的，古怪至极的触手。

它们从河道中升腾了起来，在空中疯狂地挥动。

就是这样的东西夺走了哥谭十几个年轻人的性命，就是这样简单到了拆一个汽车，就好像是在拆一个罐头的触手扯起了一个又一个的人。

你在发抖。

你的两条腿在疯狂地颤抖。

你的身体和理智都在告诉你要转头逃跑。你当然是会逃跑的，因为，一直以来，你都是在这么去做。“没有必要去做这种自己做了也没有好处的事——就算你去做了，除了让你自己吃亏以外又会有什么多余的好处吗？”你听到了你的父亲在这么说。

你听到了人们的咒骂，人们的哭喊。

你听到了一个小小声的哀嚎。

那个抱着洋娃娃的女孩可能是因为父母跑得过于匆忙，也有可能是父母因为哥谭大桥被突然钻出的怪物撞毁而死于非命，总之，她卡在那儿，卡在已经没有办法运作的汽车的夹缝里。发出尖锐而又刺耳的哀嚎。

她在哭，她在哭喊，她在大叫着说，“爸爸！爸爸！救我啊，爸爸！”

你永远都不知道是什么东西让你在那一刻突然逆过了人流，头一次地，向着你所应当前往的地方相反的方向大步跑去。

“爸爸！”她在叫。“我好痛啊，爸爸！救我啊！”

就是这让你开始了奔跑，你在奔跑，你在跑向一个无法被避免的死亡，你在跑向一个根本不是人类所能理解的，简直就好像是从隔壁钻来的来自异星的巨大噩梦。你正在奔跑，而在你开始跑动的刹那，你就已经知道。

你手里的手枪并不会对这个怪兽造成任何的伤害。今天早上，人们从下水沟里发现了亚力克斯被吃了个精光的年轻的身体。被一并丢出的手枪显示他打光了全部的子弹，然而那个怪物甚至没有流下过哪怕一滴的鲜血。

爸爸！你听到那个女孩在哭，我好怕啊，爸爸！

你听到了那如知更鸟一样轻微的心跳声，你听到了让你必须要向前奔跑的东西，所有那些，不管是可能再也无法参加芭芭拉的毕业典礼的父亲也好，不能再落在GCPD屋顶的蝙蝠也好，你至今没有回过信息的女儿也好，所有那些，在一个瞬间挤满了你的大脑，却让你继续向前奔跑着的东西。

你抱住了她，保住了那只小小的，将要在你的手中逝去的知更鸟，然后当你抓住了她，却感到一股巨力拽动了你身边的汽车，当那个巨大的藤蔓向着你的身体袭来的时候。你举起枪，却闭上了眼。

有什么东西出现的仿佛比声音更快。

在一个瞬间，你感觉到了自己在飞，你感觉到了自己正在乘风飞翔。瞬间的失重感让你弄掉了自己的手枪——你终究只是一个只有在警校时才进行过打靶，从那以后似乎就再也没有真的掏出过手枪的巡警，你看起来毫无威胁，事实也是，你轻而易举地就弄丢了原本抓手里的手枪。

但是带着你飞翔过了那短短的一段距离的男人让你知道你不会再需要那支已经被地狱吞没的手枪。

蝙蝠侠正在这里。他敏捷地带着你，还有你怀里的那个小孩子一起跳到了距离大桥最近的建筑物的窗台上。而他一触即离的动作是非常敏锐的。

“你受伤了吗？”他简单地发问。

“我……呃，我并没有。谢、谢谢。”你手足无措地向她道歉，就好像自己怀里的孩子一样，瞪大了眼睛地，难以置信地看向他。“你是真的。我是说，你是真的存在的……”

“GCPD正在赶来，我想你应该有和他们联络的方式。”这么说着的他只是简单地站起，他站起，就好像完全不需要解释，他只是存在在这里一样的简单站起。

那个背对着你站在阴云间的背影是抬头挺胸的。他望向了大桥的另一边，望向了那个非人的怪物。

那不是人能够打败的东西。

但是，如果那是蝙蝠侠。

“……你一定要赢。”你几乎是自己都不知道自己在说什么的胡言乱语地告诉他。“你一定要赢。蝙蝠侠，你一定会赢的。”

就是这话，让男人短短地露出了一个微笑。

“谢谢。”他说，“还有，做得不错。”

他再一次地说了一次谢谢，就好像这两次的谢谢所指向的东西并非一致。

当他张开滑翔翼飞出的时候，你站了起来，跑了过去，你站在建筑物的边缘远远地眺望着他。

他在风中滑翔的样子，就好像他生来便是要做这事情一样的冷静，坚定。

有什么东西正在你的裤兜中不停地震动。你几乎是毫无意识地把它抓了出来，当电话接通时，你听到了你的女儿。

“爸爸，听我说，哥谭大桥出现了一个，一个不知道是什么的东西，你不要靠近，你不要靠近。爸爸，你为什么一直没有接我的电话，你在哪里。”你听到了你的女儿哭泣着的声音。“你吓坏我了，爸爸。你怎么可以不接我的电话。”

就是这样的哭泣声让你抬起了头。

你很确信，你看到了阴霾了一整个礼拜的天空露出了一小片湛蓝的天空。

“我很好，朱莉亚。”你对着电话说。你重复。“我很好……”

你们和蝙蝠侠在一起。

一切都会变得很好。

我们，是微尘。

是随处可见的，在英雄们拯救世界时抬头遥望的路边行人。

我们是不需要名字的大众。

我们是不汇集在一起就注定无法被听到的洪流。

我们是工作狗，是上班族，是天天在两点一线的生活中渐渐丧失了自我的社会机器中一颗小小的旋钮。

我们，注定要归于泥里的尘土。

而我们从尘土中起身，扛起的是终将在这片土地上伫立下去的，不灭的哥谭。

**Author's Note:**

> Hello你好我是枫叶。
> 
> 其实认真来说这篇故事的构思，要远早于我写给超人的《四季：致终将迎来春日的秋天》。如果说超人中心的故事我是因为有一天在贴吧刷到了某个帖子而临时起意，那么这个故事我是从去年的11月就已经构思好了基础框架了的。不管是“要从一个非主要角色的旁观者的视角来描写这个故事”，还是“想要表述的是哥谭与蝙之间的关系”，都是那个时候敲定。中间因为要准备考试等等一大堆事情，所以不知不觉，虽然一直挂念着要写这个故事，但还是拖到了今年的2月。于是2月，既然19号是蝙蝠侠日，我就说，要不干脆来作为蝙的生日礼物吧。  
> ……想是这么想的，但写了半天，却意外地发现怎么写结果感觉都不是很对。  
> 因为毕竟不是cp向的同人，个人向的故事感觉整个通路其实还是和cp向有很大区别的。并且因为我所擅长的是某种感情更加激烈，矛盾更加冲突的故事类型，所以写这个的时候就很容易出现“不对，怎么写都觉得不对！”这样的感觉。这也是为什么我一直拖到2月才动笔啦。就是……  
> 虽然大纲有了，每次改动本质都是在follow我的大纲，但不知道为什么写出来的东西感觉就是不够令人满意。其实情节从头到尾都没有变过，并且我也有在别的文的时候被朋友说“你纠结的一些细节上的东西，在你以外的人读起来可能区别都不是很大”。所以也曾经想过要不就这么凑合地发了好了。  
> 但是最后果然还是觉得不行。  
> 因为是我想要献给蝙的生日礼物，所以就会觉得，不行，一定要做到我自己觉得可以了，不管写到最后到底是否算做优秀，都是我所能做到的最好的程度。就算它是小小的甚至不值钱的东西，也是我能够给出的最好的东西。当我拿出这样的东西的时候，我才会觉得，啊，没错，我有认真地为我喜欢的角色写他的故事哦。  
> 就是怀着这样的心情反反复复地修改，乃至于拖过了2.19还是觉得不够满意（。）该怎么说呢，虽然写的时候感觉非常地煎熬，甚至……最后一天从头到尾真的是草稿成稿加一起写了4万字，真的是4万字，不打折扣的（因为要修改的地方全是下笔的语气于是全都要重新拟，拟完一路顺下来就是从头写了）4万字。啊写的时候好煎熬我甚至和基友说再也不想看这个故事了！
> 
> 但是果然，写完的时候，感觉还是很幸福。
> 
> 大概就是那种灰头土脸地拿出自己能够准备的最好的礼物，虽然在准备时和完成以后肯定都会觉得啊果然做的还是好一般，就……比起蝙能够得到的绝大多数故事来说它实在是很不起眼。  
> 但是当我把礼物掏出来的一刻，我感觉到很开心。  
> 是真的很开心，那种不管怎么说我做到了，并且我确实把我能够给出的最好的东西给出去了，这样的快乐感。  
> 就感觉，好像是在做一个蝙的木雕吧，写一个角色中心的故事，就很像是在做这个角色的木雕。如果说cp向同人是为剧情的发展和两个人的感情服务，那么角色中心就毫无疑问是在完全地围绕着这个人。而那种感觉就是，虽然在制作之前就已经知道我很喜欢他，是想到他会突然微笑起来的程度，但是真的开始思考，什么样的木料更适合他，下刀的时候到底要怎么下刀，想要做一个什么样的成品，是要让他直视前方呢还是微微侧身呢，是目光坦然呢还是若有所思呢——所有的这些细节，其实都是在让我反复思考着我到底为什么喜欢着他，他到底给了我一种什么样的印象，他所有的曾经触动过我的细节……  
> 一个角色中心的故事，毫无疑问就是我想呈现出的我心目中最适合蝙的故事。所以毫无疑问也是能够让我回忆起所有我喜欢他的地方的幸福的故事。  
> 所以，写的时候虽然很崩溃，但是与此同时不可否认地，也会觉得自己很幸福。
> 
> 我最终给蝙选择的主题叫做信赖。
> 
> 我想要看到，这座城市，这座说到他就一定会想起的城市，是如何回应着蝙给予他的感情。  
> 我其实一直觉得蝙对于哥谭的感情，就好像是哥谭对于蝙的感情，都是很矛盾的。它不像是隔壁片场的超人之于大都会，大都会之于超人，那是一种更为简单纯粹的东西，也因为它的简单纯粹而显得尤其的美丽珍贵。但是蝙和哥谭，他们对于彼此其实是要更加复杂的，就是因为复杂，所以才会让色调无比的浓烈，以至于成为了只有他和哥谭才能形成的独一无二的画卷。  
> 就好像当蝙想起哥谭时，他想起的是哥谭黑暗的小巷，他想起的是——借用那句著名的话，他是复仇，他是恐惧，他是蝙蝠侠。但是与此同时，我觉得当他站在哥谭的滴水兽上俯瞰着他的城市的时候，他是会同时饱含爱意的。那是一种他不相信哥谭注定只能在这样的一种处境中挣扎的爱意，是一种他相信哥谭所有美好的一切，他看到了那些不熟悉哥谭的人所看不到的，会在阳光下闪烁出了微光的美丽的东西。  
> 我觉得他是以一种非常深沉的爱去爱着这里的，而与此同时，他的城市也一样地爱着他，它回应给他了同样的无比矛盾着的东西。它的回应中同样饱含着疑虑，饱含着不屑，饱含着那是什么，那不过是个装神弄鬼的凡人的轻蔑，但是，也饱含着是的，我们同样深爱着哥谭，我们深爱着像是这样深爱着哥谭的你的深情。  
> 想写的大概就是这样一个彼此信赖的故事。  
> 所以说，才会选择了这样的一个时间，蝙才刚刚出道三年，对于绝大多数的哥谭人，都是一个摇摆不定的，“好像确实不是一个随随便便就会被打发掉了的角色”，但是与此同时却又还没有到十几年后那种程度的“他就是我们的英雄，是我们的蝙蝠侠”的程度的，非常特殊的时期。然后我选择了主角，选择了一个非常不起眼的，我希望能够代表哥谭大众的人。  
> 我想要写这个人，他是如何对蝙蝠侠满怀疑虑，甚至，他可能不怎么感兴趣，我想要写他身上哥谭不好的那些部分，就好像是他身上平庸的恶，但是与此同时我也想要写他身上哥谭最好的那些部分，就好像是他对于哥谭的感情，他对于哥谭人，也就是他的家人，他的朋友们的感情，我想要写一个复杂的角色，但是与此同时又能最大限度代表哥谭大众的角色。  
> 于是最终选定的就是这个主角。  
> 其实他的性格我有最大程度地进行模糊，我没有给他名字，也没有让他在最后遇到蝙蝠侠前真正开口说过哪怕一句话，我没有给他特别特定的身份背景——事实上，你会发现绝大多数情节换给医生、工人、摊贩都不会有什么比变化。我确定了他一定要做一个最大众脸的小角色。  
> 而他身上只有一个必须要留下的部分。  
> 那就是他来自哥谭。  
> 他来自哥谭，长在哥谭，所以知道外地人口中无比恐怖的哥谭应该是什么样子。他跟绝大多数人一样不是那么明显地喜欢着哥谭，甚至他自己也会说，哥谭不是个适合养孩子的地方，但是与此同时，他又会留在哥谭。
> 
> 他是组成了哥谭的人。
> 
> 我给他保留下的部分，其实都是围绕着那些会为了哥谭留下来的人的共性来保留的。就好像他的父母，他的父亲象征着绝大多数哥谭人面对着暴力和犯罪不敢反抗的那个部分，而他的母亲象征着他们对于哥谭的深情与爱的那个部分。他的大女儿是希望哥谭能够变得更好的部分，而次子则是受到了蝙蝠侠的影响而更加富有希望的那个部分。至于小女儿，她的象征是一种感情，是所有让哥谭的人联系在一起的一种强烈的感情。  
> 哥谭不是凭空建立起来的一个概念，它是由人来组成，包括着各种各样复杂的感情，还有人。  
> 而在这些人的核心里最重要的部分，就是他们的蝙蝠侠。  
> 我希望写的，便是一个哥谭如何去看待他的骑士，如何去对待他的骑士，直到最后如何学会信任他的骑士的……他们学会了抬起头来对着这位了不起的骑士说，“我们信赖着你，请一定要赢”的故事。  
> 我喜欢蝙蝠侠，喜欢养育了蝙蝠侠，并且也被蝙蝠侠深深爱着的哥谭。虽然蝙蝠侠的出场很少，但是对我而言，这毫无疑问是一个献给他的故事。  
> 当我想到这些时，我会感觉到自己非常的幸福。  
> 哪怕一点也好，如果我能把这张幸福传递出来的话，我会很高兴的。
> 
> 那么，惯例的，最后仍旧要谢谢所有阅读了我的故事并到这里的人。  
> 我知道这次我写的很胡来，所以要尤其地感谢着你们。  
> 爱是一种相互的事情，不管是去爱还是被爱都是深深的幸福。  
> 希望下次有机会能够在别的故事相遇！  
> 蝙蝠侠，生日快乐！


End file.
